This relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to the contactless supply of power and communication to an electronic device.
A CPS (contactless power supply) provides power to a remote device without any physical connection. An adaptive CPS allows power to be simultaneously provided to a number of different remote devices. Thus, a CD player, an MP3 player, and a cellular telephone could all be supplied power from the same adaptive CPS at the same time. One of the primary advantages of an adaptive CPS is to free the user from maintaining an array of charging equipment, cables and batteries to power the system. With a CPS and appropriately equipped remote devices, there is no need for separate chargers, cables and batteries for each remote device.
However, these remote devices must be constructed with the ability to obtain power from the CPS. There are many remote devices that are in use which have not been specifically built to use a CPS.
Some remote devices, such as MP3 players, are required to communicate with workstations. When connecting such a remote device to a workstation, the user connects a cable between the remote device and the workstation. The use of the cable further clutters the work area around the workstation and causes increased problems.
An adapter to enable these remote devices with no CPS power interface to utilize a CPS would be highly desirable. An adapter which would also enable the remote devices to access a workstation is also highly desirable.